degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Smash Into You (2)
An episode for the second half of Season 11. Main Plot Jacinta confronts Dave in front of Alli during the Model UN, and Dave is forced to tell Alli about him and Jacinta hooking up. He tells Alli that Jacinta is stalking him everything will be ok, but that still doesn’t ease Alli’s fears. Dave secretly talks to Jacinta and invites her to meet up outside, and they go for a drive. She thinks they’re getting back together, but Dave tells her he’s driving her to the train station to get her away from him and Alli. Jacinta doesn’t understand what she did to cause Dave to stop talking to her, and he says them hooking up was a mistake. She grabs Dave’s phone and jumps out of the car at a stoplight, running off to send Alli breakup messages (which Alli freaks out over back at the Model UN). Dave catches up with Jacinta, and as they continue to argue Jacinta walks into traffic without looking and gets hit by a car. Dave returns to Degrassi, where Alli is waiting to chew him out. Dave tells her about the accident, and though Alli tries to comfort him, Dave still feels guilty because the doctors don’t know if Jacinta will ever walk again. Sub Plot Marisol plans to tell Mo that she’s not interested, but when she finds him he’s in the middle of taking her Model UN solution of having a benefit concert and expanding on it by creating a song to go along with it. Marisol starts to develop a crush on Mo, but she’s hurt and storms off when she finds out he doesn‘t feel the same way. Later, Mo tells her he’s never had feelings for her because he felt she was out of his league, and the two share a kiss. Third Plot Adam shows up to the date to find out his secret admirer is Tristan. Tori assumed that Adam’s LGBT pin meant that he was gay, but he informs them that he’s transgender. Tristan feels embarrassed, but Adam share’s his past dating disasters and encourages Tristan to keep trying. Trivia= Trivia *The title of this episode is named after the song "Smash Into You" by Beyonce Knowles. |-| Gallery= Gallery degrassi-smash-into-you-part-2-picture-1.jpg degrassi-smash-into-you-part-2-picture-3.jpg degrassi-smash-into-you-part-2-picture-4.jpg degrassi-smash-into-you-part-2-picture-5.jpg degrassi-smash-into-you-part-2-picture-6.jpg degrassi-smash-into-you-part-2-picture-7.jpg degrassi-smash-into-you-part-2-picture-8.jpg degrassi-smash-into-you-part-2-picture-9.jpg degrassi-smash-into-you-part-2-picture-10.jpg degrassi-smash-into-you-part-2-picture-11.jpg degrassi-smash-into-you-part-2-picture-12.jpg degrassi_nov7_ss_0355.jpg degrassi_nov7_ss_0376.jpg degrassi_nov7_ss_0387.jpg degrassi_nov7_ss_0421.jpg degrassi_nov7_ss_0438.jpg degrassi_nov7_ss_0461.jpg degrassi_nov7_ss_0473.jpg degrassi_nov7_ss_0486.jpg degrassi_nov7_ss_0495.jpg degrassi_nov7_ss_0517.jpg degrassi_nov7_ss_0550.jpg degrassi_nov7_ss_0587.jpg degrassi_nov7_ss_0621.jpg degrassi_nov7_ss_0695.jpg degrassi_nov7_ss_0649.jpg degrassi_nov7_ss_0718.jpg degrassi_nov7_ss_0743.jpg aasdasxasx.PNG adcsdcsadd.PNG alliiiiiiiiiiiiiii.PNG allizwat.PNG as1pb.PNG asdsafsdf.PNG dave&jacinta.PNG dec.PNG derrrrrrrr.PNG drewyderp.PNG faaaa.PNG halfo.PNG proposed.PNG sdfasfasdf.PNG thesunwone.PNG usababay.PNG wppt.PNG Degrassi Nov7 SS 0342.jpg Marisol phones Katie.jpg Be some bhamdurner.jpg Presenting Marimo.jpg The magic song.jpg Telling.jpg Discovering.jpg More bhandurner.jpg The Cladam.jpg Heartfelt.jpg Adam's curiosity.jpg Cladam clothing.jpg Drew's sexy and he knows it.jpg Yuh-oh!.jpg Tadam.jpg YAAAAAAAAY!.jpg Degrassi Nov7 SS 0454.jpg Degrassi Nov7 SS 0550.jpg Tadam (2).jpg Degrassi Nov7 SS 0685.jpg Degrassi Nov7 SS 0875.jpg Don't forget the song.jpg More Tadam.jpg |-| Promos= Promos *Smash Into You (2) Teennick promo *Smash Into You (2) MuchMusic promo |-| Links= Links *http://www.mediafire.com/?beidyema67zde9b Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes